Naruto Cheating Scandel
by kittenrocs
Summary: Ino... Is a Prostotue  she has been dating sasuke Uchiha for two years. then she is found in bed with the kazekage of the sand.  what happens next will turn Ino's life upside down  *Lemons*
1. Kazekage Fever   Minor Lemon

Her lips tasted like strawberry, Her skin was silk soft and her eyes stared up into my eyes clouded with lust.

Her eyes narrowed hunger burning in his eyes

_mine..._

He could hear the sand demon calling out in his mine causing him to growl softly leaning over the girl and biting down on her neck causing her to moan out. Half in pleasure half in pain.

The Read haired sand nin smirked and this sound and bit down again on the other side earning another set of moans from the girl under him. She tangled his hair in between her fingers locking lips with him.

A burning heat filled her body from head to toe. She wanted the kazekage... she needed him. The Blonde female tilted her head back as Gaara kissed down her neck to her collar bone one of his hands daring to slide up her side.

The girl blushed violently and held his head close to hers their lips locked in a passionate fiery kiss. He smirk slowly moving his hands to raise her shirt over her head. He eyed her up and down checking out her pale white body and he luscious curves. "Hm".

She could feel him becoming hard at the sight of her body "Kazekage... sama.." she whispered as his lips moved to her throat kissing down it leaving purple marks down her neck. The girl daring to do something finally moved her hands swiftly removing the kazekage's shirt looking up at down at his toned chest and Abs. His Pale skin glowed softly against the moon light.

He growled slightly feeling the Shukaku pulling at him. It wanted to take this girl and it wanted to now. He put his lips to her neck biting down harder than before and letting his left hand train to the band of her pants slowly pulling them down.

The girl's cheeks turned deep crimson as she shivered at his touch. With one swift movement he had slashed her pants into shreds. Showing off her black play boy bunny thong. "Heh. Someones a bit naughty aren't they" he smirked again. Causing her to look away her eyes closed as he rubbed her already wet panties. A deep moan rose in her throat as she arched her back slightly. A smirk crossed the sand nin's face not sure if it was the kazekage of the shukaku she looks lightly afraid. As he used a claw to cut a hole in her panties. Then again he used his claws to slash them off taking in her naked body and smirking "Heh nice... very nice".

A growl erupted from his throat as he pumped a finger into her and she threw her head back moaning with pure pleasure. As he pushed his finger into her he bit down into her neck sending the girl under him into pure pleasure clawing at his back. He slowly pulled his finger out from her licking it tasting her cum. "Sweet... so very sweet"

Her hands traced down his bare side and to his pants growling in frustration in the fact that she couldn't get them off. Gaara chuckled his eyes glowing with lust as he stood up and removed his pants showing his large erection.

Her eyes grew wide, she had fucked many guys before but none as large as this. He pulled her onto the bed beside him looking at he with a smirk before pumping two fingers into her hot hole. The blond girl moaned out into her neck as his large cock brushed against her upper thigh.

She reached to take off his boxers but before she could there came a knock at the door "Hey! Gaara its Kankuro! You are needed outside the village now there have been five of our elite ninjas found dead" he reported

The kazekage stared at the naked girl on his bed before shaking his head and throwing a blanket over her "stay here... this wont take long". He pulled his kazekage outfit on and walked out of the door leaving the girl panting and flustered.


	2. Caught In The act

Ino lay on Gaara's bed. She wasn't even sure if the kazekage knew who she was. But she lay back running a finger across her wet clit making herself moan "d-damn you gaara" she hissed through cleched teeth.

There was a knock at the door "Gaara! Hey gaara are you there!" came the voice of Naruto. "argh! Shit what is he doing here!" The blond leaf ninja growled.

Not hearing a reply The blond Kyubi walked in. His eyes growing wide at the site of the naked blond girl on the kazekage's bed her finger on her glistening clit.

"Ino.. what in the name of fuck are you doing here!" he growled his eyes blazing. The blond female ninja had been dating Sasuke Uchiha for two years now. So this was a surprise to the Kyubi.

Ino leapt out of the bed unaware of the fact that she was still naked she pushed naruto up against the wall staring into his blue eyes "You must not tell anyone! Understand! Especially not Sasuke." She hissed.

He raised an eye brow. "Your cheating on my best friend yet you expect me to do nothing about it! Your a slut!" he replied. He grasped her hand in his. "Fine i wont tell anyone about this... but you must get the hell out of here before Gaara comes back!" he snapped handing her a pair of pants that he found hanging in Gaara's closet and her shirt that lay on the kazekage's bed.

She nodded and pulled on her clothes as the phone on the side table vibrated "Shit!" Ino muttered grabbing it and flipping it open.

_One new text... (sasuke Uchiha)_

_Hey Ino, want to meet up. See you at my place in fifty minutes exactly love ya xxxx S.U_

"Shit how can i do a three day trip in only fifty minutes!" she cried. Naruto grabbed her hand "I can take you there in less then that. Lets go!" he did hand signs and in a flash they were in the leaf village.

Ino smiled at Naruto "I owe you one Uzumaki" she bowed "Yes you fucking do" he replied then walked off as she ran off towards Sasuke's house


	3. UPDATE  Sweet  Boyfriend of mine

Ino knocked three times on sasuke's door before he answered his jet black hair was dripping wet and he smirked "I missed you" he kissed her hard on the lips running a hand through her long blond hair.

She blushed pushing thought of gaara to the back of her mind "i missed you to" she replied licking her lips still tasting the kazekage inside her mouth.

He nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her inside and locking the door behind them. He then pushed her against the wall his leg in between her thigh's holding her slightly above the ground as he kissed down her neck "i really fucking did miss you" he hissed.

A deep feeling of dread sunk into Ino as she stared down at her lover pulling a fake smile. She couldn't deny it she wanted to fuck the brains out of that kazekage. But... she could never tell anyone.

Sasuke pushed the blond nin onto the couch where he continued to kiss down her neck his hand undoing the pants. That belonged to kazekage Gaara. He easily ripped them off growling and nibbling on her neck his hand venturing up her pale thighs to her hot sex.

Sasuke smirked as his girlfriend moaned as his finger brushed her already wet pussy "Hmph".

_Thats weird... i mean i know i can turn her on easily... but never... this easily _ Sasuke thought to himself as he bit down on her neck leaving a mark that bled slightly.

Ino grabbed for the edge of Sasuke's pants tugging them down with one swift movement. The uchiha wore no underwear so his hot member stood up beside her. Sasuke was large... but not nearly as large as Gaara. Ino stroked it causing the dark haired uchiha to shiver slightly.

Then she grasped him at the base of his shaft and used her index finger to rub the precum over the head of his cock then brushing the tip with her lips. Causing Sasuke to groan slightly gripping the back of her head.

Ino pulled away her cheek flustered as her mobile began to vibrate _shit! _Ino thought as she pushed herself off of Sasuke and picked it up flipping it open.

_New message (Kazekage Gaara)_

_Hey babe, sorry we didn't get to finnish head over here at ten and we can continue and i can pay you. Later sexy _

Sasuke sat up pumping his hot member in his hand "W-w-who was that?"he panted. Ino Shook her head "Just my mum she wants me home by ten" she replied


End file.
